


Partners

by alby_mangroves



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Also that bit is NOT GOING IN HIS MOUTH so Steve has a bitless bridle don't come at me, Animal Transformation, Art, Bucky is a Knight of the Horse Guard and is also very handsome, Gift Art, Illustrations, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Magical Realism, Steve doesn't STAY a horse but he is one in this picture and he's very handsome okay, steve is a horse, this fic is a treasure and you should all read it, what do you mean that's not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: "If I carry you into battle I'm not your servant, I'm not your beast of burden, we're partners and the gods help anyone who gets in our way."Illustration for On A Pale Horse, by leveragehunters
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 42
Kudos: 233





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leveragehunters (Monkeygreen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygreen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [On a Pale Horse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656900) by [leveragehunters (Monkeygreen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygreen/pseuds/leveragehunters). 



> Dearest Leveragehunters, thank you for all your amazing contributions to fandom, and for being a wonderful and generous friend. Happy Birthday! ♥ ♥ ♥

**[Tumblr](https://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/635438250817978368/if-you-havent-read-on-a-pale-horse-by) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_artgroves_/status/1330294691846303744)**


End file.
